


Revenge Porn

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [47]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bossy Merle, F/M, Infidelity, Merle Dixon Lives, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, sex on camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle Dixon works for a very fancy rich lady named Gweneviere Barton and harbours a serious crush that he is able to keep under control until the day she asks him for a favour that will change everything for him;)
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC, Merle Dixon and OFC - Gweneviere
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Revenge Porn

> _You Know Me Too Well - Nothing But Thieves_ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1VnO0V1TcE>

* * *

**Revenge Porn**

Merle cleared out the barns and stopped to grab some water from the cooler before tending to the horses themselves. Barton's ranch was home to the finest racehorses in Georgia and a decent sized cattle farm to boot. With over 600 acres of prime grazing land and state of the art equipment, it was a dream for a man like him. The lady of the house had hired him a year back when the former lead farmhand retired. The interview process was extensive and she asked a hundred questions. He was required to show her his technique with managing the horses and cattle and considering how fancy she was, she knew her shit too. Gweneviere Barton had been raised in this world all her life and married into it as well. Douglas Barton was one of the richest men in all of Georgia and he paid very well.

Merle would see her every morning because she insisted on checking on the animals herself no matter what else she had planned that day. Merle looked forward to her daily visits. Gweneviere would come sauntering down to the barns in her jeans and a flannel button-down shirt and walk the line of horses, greeting each one personally, and they had well over 50 most of the time. She'd grab a cup of coffee from Merle's break room area and then brush down one of the horses and saddle it up. She'd be gone for over an hour, riding the land and getting some fresh air and then she'd return her horse and chat with him for a while before heading back inside. The rest of the day, she'd be dressed to the nines with her hair and makeup on point, but in the mornings she always came to him natural and free, he loved that.

Gweneviere had long dark brown hair and green eyes and the way she looked in a tight pair of Wrangler jeans was enough to fuel hours of fantasies for Merle.

Merle loved working for Douglas Barton, but the man himself always rubbed him the wrong way. He had the sneaking suspicion that the man wasn't faithful but didn't have proof. He worked away a lot and when he was around, he paid no attention to Gweneviere and treated her like merely a business partner.

It was mid-July when Douglas went away for an extended business trip in Houston and her visits started lasting just a little longer than usual.

“Goodmorning, Merle,” she smiled when she came down to the barn that morning.

“Ma'am,” he nodded.

Merle was brushing down a horse and checking its hooves as she passed and he watched as her fine ass passed him down the row of animals.

“I think I'll take Triumph out this morning,” she noted.

“His new reigns came in yesterday, they're on the hook in his stable.”

“Thanks. You busy?”

“No, Ma'am. What can I do for you?”

“Just wondering if you wanted to come along with me this morning.”

“Really?”

“It's alright if you're busy. I just have more time on my hands with Douglas away and I wanted to go for a longer ride this morning...thought some company might be nice.”

“I'd love to,” he smiled. “Just give me a moment.”

“Bring Black Lightning,” she winked.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, if anyone can handle that stallion, it's you.”

“He's worth more than my life and he's only a month under saddle. Are you absolutely sure, Ma'am?”

“He's not worth more than your life. I've seen you with him in the corral, he's fine with you. Let's go.”

Merle retrieved the young stallion from its stable and saddled him up. The horse he was about to take out with his boss lady was worth more than he'd make all year he was sure of it.

Rain began to fall as they reached the edge of her usual trail ride and she stopped on the hillside to look up at the grey sky.

“What a morning,” she smiled, as raindrops kissed her beautiful face.

“Yeah, it's a nice one.”

“I told you that horse was gonna be fine with you,” she pressed.

Gweneviere knew her horses and their temperaments well, she was right about Black Lightning.

“You got me there. I was sure he'd kick up a fuss out here.”

“We should get him back before the thunder starts rolling in, but the ride will do him good.”

“You sure know your horses.”

“Loved them all my life,” she nodded. “This is all I ever wanted to do.”

“You were made for this, Ma'am.”

“You know, you've never called me by my name the whole time I've known you.”

“I'm old-fashioned like that,” he shrugged. “It's to show respect for you. You're my boss.”

“I'd love to see if there's another side to you someday,” she grinned.

“There is another side, but it's not appropriate for work.”

“Really,” she giggled.

“I just meant I can get a little rowdy on the weekends with my buddies.”

“Ah...I thought you meant another kind of inappropriate,” she teased.

Merle had no idea how to answer her, he'd never seen her like this before. She was always friendly with him, but this was borderline flirtation and it was throwing him for a loop.

“I get inappropriate like that too...when I get a chance.”

“I bet you do. I bet you're a wild man behind all those good manners,” she smiled and then turned her horse to head back.

He was speechless and just watched as she rode ahead of him for a moment. She toned it down then and went back to her usual friendly ways and he was left in the barn confused and aroused when she returned to the house.

The home she shared with her husband was a mansion in an old colonial style. It was massive and pure white with columns in the front and dark green shutters on the windows. Merle had only been inside the house once for a Christmas party where he felt out of place and awkward. He stared at Gweneviere in a red sequined dress all evening and noted how Douglas rarely even spoke to her.

Later that same July day, he was called to the house for the second time in his life, but this time it was nothing like the Christmas party, this time there was a crisis. There was a message on his cell phone voicemail that afternoon and it freaked him out. He could tell she was crying and she simply asked him to come up to the house as soon as he got the message.

“Ma'am?” he called from the back door.

He had knocked for a while but nobody answered and he was starting to worry about her. As a last resort, he entered the house to investigate.

“Ma'am! Are you OK? I got your message...”

He made it to the main staircase and heard her up the stairs pacing the floor.

“Ma'am! Are you OK?”

“Merle?”

“Yeah...do you need me for something?”

His heart was racing. This was against all normal protocol. He was never called into the house.

“I need you, come here,” she called and he could hear something in her voice he'd never heard before...desperation.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he turned to where he'd heard her voice and there she was in a white silk nighty and her long hair down and messy.

“Ma'am.”

“I'm gonna take that man for everything he's worth...I swear to God!” she rambled and Merle moved toward her on instinct. Gweneviere was losing it and he had to know why.

“What happened?”

“Look!”

She held up her phone and there it was, clear as day, a photo of him and another woman in bed.

“The woman he's sleeping with just sent this to me.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“We have a prenup, so I'm going to take half of everything we have. I worked my ass off for this place and I had money before I even met him, but I want to make him so sorry he fucked with me!” she growled.

“Jesus. Can I help somehow?”

“Yes...but if you don't want to, I understand.”

“Anything, Ma'am. I'll do anything.”

“He was so angry when I hired you,” she began. “He was sure I had eyes for you and I do...but I hired you because you were the right man for the job and nothing else. I'd never trust my horses with someone just because they were hot, they mean too much to me. The difference between him and me is that I wouldn't cheat...I may flirt from time to time but I never cheat.”

He didn't know how to answer, his mind was still racing with the thought of her ever having eyes for him.

“What do you need from me?” he asked.

He needed her to be explicit, he had to know exactly what she needed him to do.

“I want you to help me get revenge and then I want you to be my man.”

“What?”

“Are you up for it?”

“You sayin' you want me to... what are you saying?”

“Do you want me, Merle?”

“Hell yes, I do.”

“I'm saying that I want you to fuck me silly and send that bastard evidence. Then it's me and you for life. Are you up for it?” she repeated.

There she was in a state of undress, her firm breasts on full display under expensive silk lingerie and he was definitely up for it.

“I'm up for it, but I'm not usually the sweet and gentle type in bed...how do you want it, Ma'am?”

“I want it however you do it, Merle, just give it to me.”

This was slipping nice and easy into kink mode and he was all for it.

“Do you have any idea how many times I jerked off thinking of you?” he asked.

“Damn! Well, I may have thought of you too.”

“Is that right?” he smirked.

“Yeah...I thought of you taking complete control over me and it made me so hot.”

“Be careful what you ask for, cause I can get a little rough.”

“Good...but I want it on camera. I want that asshole to see exactly what he's losing.”

“That's fucking awesome! Set it up.”

Gweneviere pulled out her phone and set it up on the dresser to catch every moment.

“This is insane,” she squealed.

“You ain't seen nothing yet, honey."

She hit record and it was on. Merle grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close, making her breath catch in her throat as he claimed her mouth with his own. All he wanted to do was help her show Douglas what an idiot he was and show her that he was going to rock her world for life. This was the real interview. He decided that words would hurt that bastard just as much as visuals so he didn't plan to shut up the whole time.

“You gonna be a good girl for me?” he growled into her neck, loud enough for it to be clearly captured on her phone.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Gonna do everything I tell you?”

“Yeah...I'm all yours.”

Merle backed her up to the wall next to the bed, sneaking a look at her phone to be sure it was still on frame. She had her phone set on front-facing mode so he could see her in his arms and it was hot like fire.

Merle raised her hands over her head and kissed her hard and fast, pressing his body to hers and making her fall weak for him already. He had the impression that old Douglas didn't do this for her, he didn't make her eyes roll back in her head, he never made her just that little bit scared and a real man should always try to do that.

He reached down to cup her breasts through the pure white silk and noted that his dirty hands were staining the material.

“Getting you all dirty, honey,” he winked.

“Do it...I wanna be dirty with you,” she whined.

They were dialling it up for the benefit of pissing off Douglas but it only made it more fun and he was planning to make the guy homicidal if he could help it.

Merle kissed his way down her neck to the space between her breasts and grabbed her ass with both hands.

“I'm gonna lay waste to your pussy,” he groaned and she grinned as her fingers threaded through is blonde curls.

“I can't wait,” she purred.

“Take this off,” he demanded and she slowly lifted the nighty over her head.

“Fuckin' hell, woman...come here.”

Merle sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her onto his lap to take her breasts with his hungry mouth and rock her on his lap with his hands gripping her ass tight.

“Feel that? Feel how hard I am for you?”

“Yeah...”

“Bet I got a good few inches on that piece of shit you married.”

“Really?”

“I got 9-inches of goodness for ya, woman, and you're gonna take it all."

“Jesus!”

“Now lay yourself over my lap,” he instructed.

He couldn't believe he was speaking to Gweneviere Barton this way and that she was so into it.

They moved to the front of the bed that was facing the phone on the dresser and she lay across his lap in only her little white lace panties. Merle just about died with her breasts hanging down before his face but he had a job to do and he was going to do it. He was going to make her his woman for life.

He ran his hand down her spine all the way to her ass and let his fingers creep down over the crotch of her panties.

“Who does this pussy belong to?” he demanded.

“You.”

“You gonna let me punish this pussy good?”

“Oh yeah...touch me, Merle.”

His fingers teased her through the lace and she was already hot and wet for him. Merle grabbed her breasts and loved how heavy they felt in his hands as his fingertips drifted over her nipples. He was hard as hell and could have fucked her right there but he wanted this to last as long as possible.

Merle slid her panties down to her mid-thigh and began to stroke her sweet wet lips, looking right at the phone with a big grin on his face.

“Feel good, honey?” he asked.

“Oh yeah.”

He slid two thick fingers inside her then and she arched her back, inviting his touch even deeper.

“You just wait till I'm sliding into you, woman. You'll never be the same again.”

“You tease me so good...” she whined.

“You know what would really piss him off?”

“What's that?”

“He'd really hate to watch you suck my cock down on your knees.”

“He really would.”

“Then do it. Suck my cock for me and take it deep.”

Gweneviere got down on her knees with her ass to the phone on the dresser and Merle unzipped his Wranglers in her face.

“God damn!” she exclaimed when he unleashed his cock for her. “You weren't kidding.”

“Nope. Now lemme see those sweet lips wrapped around it.”

Merle didn't realize he was a porn star, but here it was. He was getting off on showing that prick how a real man threw it down. He was high on the idea of him watching it and losing his ever-loving mind.

Gweneviere licked his dick up and down a few times and teased his balls with her tongue before taking him in her mouth and almost bringing him to his knees.

“That's right...Mmmmm....you suck that cock so good....fuck!”

She kept the pressure on, her jaw tight and her tongue stroking his cock every time she took him in. He had to tap out sooner than expected and decided to keep it up with the oral peep show.

“You're gonna ride my mouth now, honey,” he stated and he lay on the bed with his head to the camera, knowing she'd have to put her full ass on display. It would drive Douglas crazy to watch another man please his woman and Merle couldn't wait.

Gweneviere grinned and told him he was a very bad man.

“Bring it down here,” he demanded and she proceeded to swing her leg over his head, raising her tailbone to show that bastard exactly what he'd never have again.

Merle grabbed both ass cheeks and brought his mouth up to meet her pussy, licking and sucking her right out of her mind.

“Merle! Oh my God!”

He grinned and reached down to play with her breasts as he tongue fucked her and sucked her clit. Soon she was riding his face and close to getting off. She was growling and losing her mind and Merle knew this would kill Douglas in every way. Whoever he was fucking couldn't hold a candle to Gweneviere Barton and he'd see that now.

She went off then and started to suck him off again, bent over his body and riding his mouth like this was the only way to heaven. It was as evil as it could get, doing 69 on camera to torture her husband...Merle loved it.

“I'm gonna cum,” she cried out.

“That's right, honey...cum all over my mouth,” he demanded, fingering her again with two thick fingers and pushing her over the edge.

As soon as she started to cum, Merle looked backward over the edge of the bed to wink at the camera mouthing the words 'fuck you' to a man who would surely want him dead soon.

“You ready now?” Merle asked as she collapsed on the bed like she'd never been so wasted.

“Yeah...you're so good, baby.”

“On your knees,” he said simply.

Gweneviere obeyed him and lowered her face to the bed with her tail up to meet his manhood.

“Take it...it's all for you.”

“You're God damn right it is,” he growled.

Merle teased her for a moment and then thrust into her hard enough to make her wince and whine out loud, that was important to really send the message home to old Douglas. There was a new man in town and he could do the job better. She was no little girl, the size may shock her a little, but she could take it.

“Too much for ya, honey?” he grinned.

“Yes! But it's so good!” she exclaimed.

“This pussy is mine!” he groaned. “All mine.”

“Mmmmm...you fuck me so good, baby! Don't ever stop!"

Merle lay waste to her body and pulled her back tight against his chest to grab her breasts again and fucked up into her on her knees.

“You take that cock so good, honey...I'm gonna fuck you till you ain't walkin' right.”

She cried out loud like she'd never needed to cum so bad in all her life.

Merle knew she could get off one more time and reached around her thigh to stroke her clit gently. She'd surely be sensitive and Merle was not new to pleasing a woman so he just gave her enough pressure to lose her mind once more.

“Oh fuck!” she moaned as it hit her. “Oh fuck yes! Harder!”

He bent her over again and slapped her ass hard with a loud crack, making her squeak from surprise.

“Damn! Warn a girl first,” she giggled.

“Nope. You take what I give you and you like it.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“That's a good girl,” he groaned.

He was ready to cum and he wanted to make it good.

“Tell me I'm the best you ever had!” he growled.

“You are! You're the best I ever had!” she insisted.

“Am I cumming inside you?” he asked cause this was an important piece of information.

“Yes! Fill me with it. I'm yours now...mark me as your property,” she cried out.

Merle came loud and long, with one hand on her back and the other gripping her hip.

She was out of it for a good 30 seconds and finally got up to turn off the phone. She picked it up and relayed one final message to finish the show.

“Fuck you, Douglas. I never cheated once until just this moment. I'm taking half of everything we have and you can keep that whore.”

She hit stop on the recording and reached for her dressing gown.

“I can't believe we just did that. Should I really send it?”

“You better,” he winked. “He deserves to know what he lost.”

“You're right.”

“Do it,” Merle pressed.

She took a slow deep breath and sent it to his Dropbox before she could change her mind and covered her face with her hands.

“So...did you mean it?” Merle asked.

Good sex was good sex but he wanted more and he needed to know if she was being straight with him.

“I don't want your money, Gweneviere. I just want you. Tell me straight, can I have you for myself?”

“I told you I'm yours and I mean it, but that means you're mine as well. I'll send you a video even worse than this if you ever so much as touch another woman as long as you live.”

“No worries there. I'm the kind of man who knows what he's got when he's got it good. You're stuck with me now.”

“Good,” she grinned. “Let's take a shower and then I'm calling my lawyer to get this divorce moving.”

"Sounds good to me...Gweneviere," he smiled, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Finally, you call me by my name."

"I'll just call you Ma'am when it's your turn to dominate me. Deal?"

"You're so bad," she grinned.

Merle followed her to the bathroom and imagined the look on her husband's face when he opened the link. He felt like God and Satan all in one...


End file.
